CONSPIRACY
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: WHILE ON A RAOD TRIP OUT OF MORGANVILLE, THE GANG STOPS IN A SMALL TOWN. OLIVER HAS PLANS THAT THE OTHERS DON'T. TIME PERIOD: KISS OF DEATH.


Conspiracy

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rachel Caine. I do not own the characters. The song Conspiracy was written by Hayley Williams, Josh Farro, and Taylor York. It is from Paramore's debut album All We Know is Falling. I do not own the song.

Time: Kiss of Death

Genre: Drama, Romance, Mystery, and Angst.

Rating: PG

Date Finished: August 29, 2010

Claire eyed Oliver. She couldn't believe that they were going to be trapped in a car for hours with the man, eh vampire. She couldn't believe that she was about to get in a moving vehicle with him at the driver's seat. This couldn't be good. This wasn't really a good idea.

She did not trust Oliver.

Shane was also eyeing him. She knew that Shane just didn't despise Oliver, he wanted to murder the vampire in his sleep. That was the only way he was going to murder Oliver. Shane didn't stand a chance against a bloodsucker who was hundreds of years old.

Eve, well, looked like Eve. With her Goth makeup, it was hard to read her facial expression. Eve also didn't trust Oliver. She enjoyed annoying him, but that still didn't change her thoughts of him. She had an evil smile of her face, a smile that read "I'm going to torture you until you die."

Michael sort of trusted Oliver. It was kind of hard to trust the person who had killed him. Still Michael believed that Oliver knew what he was talking about. After all he was centuries older than the rest of them. Plus, he was close to Amelie; that did give him some ups.

Michael sighed and handed his keys over. "Whatever," he said.

Oliver smiled. "I knew you would come to your senses."

Claire laid her head back against the headrest. A sleeping Shane was next to her. He looked so young and almost innocent when he slept. Eve was listening to some peculiar, gothic music. Michael was dreaming about his upcoming demo. Oliver was driving. Claire was shocked that he hadn't wrecked them. He couldn't have an accident.

It would have to be on purpose.

Claire squeezed Shane's hand. Without opening his eyes, he squeezed back.

They were leaving Morganville behind.

They were leaving Morley behind.

They were leaving all their problems behind.

Morley studied the bus. It was perfect. It wasn't exactly Buckingham Palace, but it was good enough for them. It was perfect for escaping Morganville.

And Amelie.

He looked back at his followers. They were getting inpatient. It was time to go. He motioned for them to board.

Claire leaned back as Oliver pulled into a gas station. It was a small town, like Morganville. It was in Texas, like Morganville. It in the middle of nowhere, like Morganville. It was home sweet home, well almost.

"I'll be right back," Oliver said. "Don't move a muscle or I will personally kill you."

"What a pleasure that would be," Shane said, "for you."

Oliver turned to Shane and grabbed him. He pulled Shane's shirt collar down. "Shane, shut up. I don't need this crap from you."

Shane gave him a thumbs up. "Right on, dude," he said with a New Zealand accent.

Claire smiled and rolled her eyes. Shane sure knew how to lighten any situation up.

Oliver shut the door. "Don't move," he repeated from the outside.

"Yeah, right," Eve muttered.

Oliver walked toward the gas station. He waited until he was out of sight. Then, he turned to the right. He walked toward the phone booth. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him. He picked it up and put a quarter in it.

Hello," a cold, female voice said.

"I'm in," Oliver said, skipping over the greeting.

If he could have seen the face, he would have betted that she was smiling. "Oliver, we're this close. You need to do it and you need to do it properly."

"I will."

"That's a good boy, now. What's gotten in it you? You're never this agreeable."

"I don't know and I know."

"Just make it work."

"I will."

Morley drove the bus outside city limits. He could feel the relief and the wave of happiness. It was all behind him.

He looked back at his followers. They were acting like a bunch of school-aged children. They were yelling, climbing over the seats, and hanging out the windows. He sighed. This was the best he could do on such short notice.

He looked back at the road. The road was his way out. It was his way to escape it all. It was the only way, the only way to make it okay. He didn't know how this was going to work. With these losers, it was going to make it more difficult, but he needed help. These losers were what he needed to do the dirty work.

This is what is got with doing a conspiracy with the big dogs, eh vamps.


End file.
